


Coin Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One sentence fiction. Stargirl shuddered the minute she saw gold coins on a kitchen table.





	Coin Eyes

I never created Stargirl.

Stargirl shuddered the minute she saw gold coins on a kitchen table and remembered coins on a corpse's eyes at a recent funeral.

THE END


End file.
